Alter Potential
by MCR29
Summary: After that fateful day, Royal Woods officially now has superheroes. As the crime rate skyrockets up, said superheroes are always there to stop it. Who are they, you ask? Well...they are...The Full House Gang...but...what would happen...if certain events are to take place...which opens a new path for them? What would happen if these events take place in ways...they can never expect?
1. Prologue

**Heya guys! Welcome to my Loud House fanfic, Alter Potential! And before you ask, no, this isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first I've published in ANY site. So...yeah. Anyways, from the summary, you could tell it's inspired from the Loud House episode, 'Pulp Friction' and the short, 'Deucus Wild'(Which was just recently released. Check it out!). Now I have seen other fics about Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang and general superhero fics, which I also got the inspiration to make this and other WIP stories I'm working on from, SHOUT OUT TO THOSE STORIES! Ahem...anyways, this one is quite different from the others. You just gotta read to find out why...or don't, your choice.**

 **On to the story! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Chris Savino and Nick. But I do own the cover.**

* * *

Prologue

 _"It's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us..."_

It was a dark and stormy night in Royal Woods Michigan. Everyone was at home, either sleeping or doing their own things. The roads barely had any cars passing by, the people who were still outside at night were probably some late night workers or people who want to stay up late outside.

Everything was peaceful...until a car, or a really big Black Truck-Van with sicilian tarot symbols, on the road drove past the speed limit, trying to get away from something. Another van, a Green and White Van with card symbols and machines, to be exact, also drove past the speed limit, chasing the black vehicle. Both cars were at full speed trying to outwit each other.

The Truck-van made a turn on a big alley way, which succeeded and kept going. The white and green vehicle was out of sight which made the driver of the black car slowed down a little bit.

"What are you doin'?! Keep goin' and don't stop!" We see in the car a mid-40 year old man with peach hair and a golden tooth on the lower right next to the front teeth, wearing a black tuxedo, black shoes, a red tie, and holding a cane that looked like a sharpened sword.

"B-But boss. We don't see them anymore. Maybe we can relax?" The driver said while trying to keep going to the alley way through the pouring rain. The car had about 20 people in it, including the driver and 40 year old man.

 **(Yep...pretty big van)**

Everyone but the 40 year old man was wearing all black shirt, pants, shoes, everything. They also had weird kabuki type masks covering their faces.

"We can't be sure! You know what those idiots can do! Just keep goin' faster!" The 'boss' angrily shouted.

"Who're you calling idiots?!" A voice shouted from afar as the car started to swerve around the alley way. The car almost crashed to a wall but good news, the driver was able to stop it from crashing. Bad news, it was a dead end.

"Crap!" The 'boss' shouted in shock and anger. Everyone in the car came out and saw the wheels have a boomerangs, screwdrivers, diamonds, and pebbles sticking out of it.

Suddenly, a number of Ace and Jack cards flew, landing right next to them. The cards then started to beep, making them explode into smoke. They were smoke bombs... er...cards. The smoke died down only to see three of their men down on the ground, knocked out of commission.

"Going somewhere?" In the shadows, a person with white hair, freckles, and a chipped tooth wearing a red long sleeved shirt and pants, a black mask, gold bracelets, and a blue cape appeared.

He was accompanied by another person with black hair and glasses wearing black pants, a blue sweater with a white shirt with red hearts, red gloves and a eyepatch in his glasses.

" _Ace Savvy_..." The 'boss' spat out with venom in his voice. His goons readied themselves for the fight.

"Alright _Sicilian Tarot_ , we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." Ace Savvy taunted, making Tarot mad. Unbeknownst to him or his goons, there were somethings... or some people in the shadows, watching and waiting to strike.

"Wait a minute, weren't there ten mo-" The driver tried to start but got cut off.

"Get them!" Sicilian Tarot shouted as the goons, sans the driver, charged for the two.

"Hard way it is then. _One Eyed Jack_?" Ace said as he started pulling out cards.

"I'm on it." One Eyed Jack said as he went in front of Ace and threw cards at the faces of the goons, blinding them with smoke.

"Time to call in the full deck!" Ace threw certain cards on his hands into the air. 10 of them, to be more precise. As if on cue, the people in the shadows sprung out and caught the cards as they went for their specific target.

One of them was the _High Card_. She had short blonde hair, wearing dark blue goggles with a light blue rim, and blue earrings. She wore a white jumpsuit, and sky blue boots with white platforms. She also had a long, off-white scarf, blue fingerless driving gloves, and a pink necklace. She took out what seems to be like a phone and pushed a button. A blade retracted which made it a phone-sword and slashed the goon's shoulder, making him recoil in pain.

"This is literally awesome." High Card said as she spun the phone-sword and charged for the other goon.

Next was the _Eleven of Hearts_. She had long blonde hair, wearing a seafoam green headband, with red heart sunglasses on top. She had hot pink earrings which matches the color of the bow on her back, with long ribbons that have red hearts on them. She also had a red and black heart shaped bow tie, and a white seafoam dress, with an 11 on the bottom, along with black seafoam boots. She spun around in the air with her long ribbons spinning with her. She landed gracefully on the ground and bowed. The goon was awestruck by the performance.

"Like, was the landing good?" Eleven of Hearts asked as she got out two more ribbons and caught the goon. She pulled the ribbons which made the goon spin around, making him dizzy, and fall face first on the floor. "Thank you!"

Another person was the _Night Club_. She had short brown pixie cut hair and freckles, wearing white face paint with black clubs around her eyes. She wore black fingerless gloves, a purple leotard, black leggings, and long purple boots. She had a black x-shaped harness with a skeleton on the front, which holds up a jet pack. She also had a black studded collar. She had her card-axe ready and when she landed, she strummed, making the goons near her cover their ears from the noise. When that happened, she took the chance to smack them with her card-axe.

"Ain't this a cool show mate?" Night Club said as she continued to strum her guitar.

The fourth was the _Joker_. She had her hair up in two pigtails, one held up with a pink scrunchy, and the other with a yellow scrunchy. She had a yellow butterfly shaped mask with pink and black diamonds around it, and wore a black and yellow dress that resembles a jester outfit, with her pink squirting flower on the front, and mismatched boots. She brought out two pies and threw them at a goon, which made him blind. She landed and highfived with the goon, having a buzzer on her hand. It shocked him down to the core.

"Isn't this a shocking confrontation?" Joker punned and laughed, at the same time making everyone else groan.

Next was the _Strong Suit_. She had her brown hair done with a pony tail and freckles, wearing red headband decorated with diamonds, spades, hearts, and clubs. She had red and white shoes, red knee pads, and red and white wristbands. She wore a red and white striped leotard with torn sleeves. She landed, making the ground crack a little, and punched a goon right in the face.

"Time to play!" Strong Suit said while taking out a soccer ball and kicked it right at an enemy. It ricocheted from one enemy to another, knocking them down.

Another one of them was the _Eight of Spades_. She had long black hair that covers her eyes with her bangs. She wore a dark blue hooded cape, with the front of the hood shaped like a spade. She wears a sleeveless black dress with an 8 on the bottom, and long black gloves. She has black and white striped tights with black shoes. She landed and hit a goon on the side with her shovel. The goon clutched his side, but quickly regained his bearings. She disappeared when he tried to find her.

"Boo." Eight of Spades suddenly said in monotone, scaring the living daylights of the goon. The goon jumped and fell in a hole she made. "Sigh..."

The next one was the _Royal Flush_. She had blonde hair that was in pigtails. She wore a red mask and cape. She wears a light and dark blue jumpsuit with a yellow belt. She also has light blue wristbands, and dark red boots. She got her wrench out and hit a goon on his back.

"Go Iz!" Royal Flush said as she brought out a hand and a lizard jumped from it, right to the face of a goon. The goon struggled to get the animal off but he was hit on the head by the wrench.

The ninth was the _Queen of the Diamonds_. She had long blonde hair, wearing a tiara with 5 diamonds, as well as diamond earrings. She wears a light pink dress, and a hot pink cape. She has long pink gloves, pink boots, and wears a diamond belt. She threw her tiara at the enemy, and it hit. He recoiled in pain as he suddenly felt blazing hot. He looked and saw himself covered in tea.

"More tea Sir?" Queen of Diamonds asked politely, holding a tea pot on her right hand. The goon screamed in pain as he ran. "Uh...rude!"

Another was the _Card Counter_. She had short brown hair, wearing black mask that looks like glasses, wore green shoes and wears red shorts. She wore a green shirt and gloves and a red scarf. She landed on the ground and started typing on her calculator and watch. The goon walked to her as she finished typing. The goon was confused by the actions of the Card Counter until a spring board opened and catapulted him to the hole Eight of Spades made with the other goon.

"Experiment, Success." Card Counter said with a smile.

And last but not the least, was the _Deuce_. She had a little tuff of blonde hair on top of her head, wearing a red mask with a two card, a white diaper, a yellow bib with a black two and red boots and gloves. She landed and got out two diaper bombs and threw it at one goon and the other to the goon trying to run away from the Queen of Diamonds. And they were head shots.

"Poo Poo!" Deuce exclaimed happily.

While everything else was happening, Tarot tried to escape, but was quickly stopped by Ace.

"Time to put you behind bars." Ace said as he punched Tarot in the face, knocking him out. The others were also finished with the goons so they tied them up and waited in the shadows for the police to come and take them in.

The police arrived and saw the tied up group as they walked to them. The chief saw a note stuck to one of the goons saying:

 _Here's the Sicilians. Have a great day._

 _-The Full House Gang_

The chief smiled, knowing The Full House Gang was doing what they can to help them with the crimes in the city. They arrested the Sicilians and placed them inside the cars. Everyone in the shadows saw the police cars drive away as they came out. They started to celebrate, leaving with a few injuries especially on their arms and upper body but they captured the Sicilians, which was a win/win for them.

"We did it!" Hearts exclaimed as she spun around.

"What a battle!" Suit pumped her fists to the air.

"Another successful mission." Club gave a thumbs up.

"I concur with that statement." Counter said as she smiled proudly.

"Poo Poo!" Deuce waved happily.

"Oh joy." Spades said in monotone.

"The fight was so epic! It has to be one of our bests!" Flush said as she spun her wrench with Iz on top of her head.

"Now that was a bright show." Diamond said as she flung her hair with pride.

"It was a really _dazzling_ experience!" Joker laughed as the others groaned.

"We were finally able to catch the Sicilians." High said as she retracted her blade.

"Nice work team! This was awesome!" Ace said as they kept talking about the night...until Jack interrupted them.

"Uhhh...guys? What time is it?" Jack nervously asked. Everyone froze, the only one who moved was High, who checked the time on her phone. She went wide eyed as she saw the time was 10:23 pm.

"Get to Vanzilla! NOW!" She shouted as she pushed a button on her phone, which made Vanzilla come to them and everyone panic and hurry to said van. Unknown to them, they forgot about one person sitting behind a box who hid and didn't even fight in the battle. He didn't get arrested which made him sigh in relief.

"I really have to get a better job than this." He said, deadpanned.

Back to the team, they all entered Vanzilla and placed their seat belts on. High pushed a button next to the radio and stomped the gas pedal to the max as they went past the speed limit...again. The van started to change as the card symbols and machines disappeared, turning it back to a regular green and white van. While the van was changing, Counter muttered something about finishing her 'project' to make things easier for them.

It was already 10:26 pm when they dropped off Jack who ran into a big white house with 1 floor and a purple roof. They hightailed right after they dropped him off. They were all sweating like bullets as they were racing against time. It was 10:29 pm when they parked Vanzilla on a parking space. They all got out and started running to the back door of 1216 Franklin Avenue, a white house with 3 floors and a black roof. As if on cue, a yellow car stopped right in front of the house, coming out of the car was a couple.

"Thanks for the ride Carl. The kids have been using the van more frequently nowadays. I'm starting to wonder what they are even doing." The man thanked the driver of the yellow car.

"It's no problem pal. That's what friends are for. See you later, you two." Carl said as he drove away from the house. The two slowly walked to the front door.

"What do you think the kids are doing Rita? They aren't as loud as usual right now." The man asked _Rita Loud_ , his wife. Rita wore a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She had big blonde hair and white earrings. She also wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wore black low tops.

"I don't know Lynn. Hopefully we won't find the half of the house in...rubbles..." Rita answered _Lynn Loud Sr_ , her husband. Lynn wore a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He had a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top.

The Full House Gang were all finally inside the house and they ran up the stairs, miraculously not pushing each other. The man of the couple held the door knob, twisted and opened it, revealing the living room of the house.

"Kids! We're home!" Lynn Sr shouted as they closed the door. At exactly 10:30 pm at the dot, where 1 boy and 9 girls came down, smiling but also having their arms behind their backs.

A 17 year old short blonde haired girl wore light blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow. She also wore pearl earrings.

A 16 year old long blonde haired girl wore a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wore red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head.

A 15 year old short pixie cut brunette haired, freckled girl wore a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers was her paperclip earrings. She also wore three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

A 14 year old ponytailed brunette haired girl with braces wore a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that were worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wore three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers.

A 13 year old ponytailed brunette haired, freckled girl wore a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks.

A 11 year old white haired, freckled, bucktoothed boy wore an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

Two 6 year olds who were twins:

One was the pigtailed blonde haired girl with 2 gaping front teeth wore a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls.

The other was identical to the first, the long blonde haired girl with two gaping front teeth wore a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head.

A 4 year old short brunette haired girl with large glasses to help her see. She wore a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes.

A 15 month old tuft of blonde haired girl wore a diaper. She was being held by the 15 year old.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" They said in unison. They were sweating and smiling sheepishly but luckily, the parents didn't notice.

"Hey kids! How was your day today?" Rita asked her children.

"Just us in the house, doing what we usually do." An 8 year old girl suddenly appeared, making everyone jump. The 8 year old black haired cover eyed girl wore black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes.

"AAAHHH! W-Well that's nice _Lucy_." Rita slowly said, checking if her heart was still beating.

"It was all good. Nothing eventful happened today. Just a normal and loud day." The 13 year old said and gave a thumbs up while everyone immediately agreed with her.

"Well that's also good news _Lynn Jr_. Glad everything is alright." Lynn Sr said as he regained composure. "We will just be in our room if you need us. We had a busy day. Good night kids!" Everyone also bid good night as the couple walked and closed the door to the room which made the kids sigh in relief.

"That was a close one..." The pink 6 year old whispered as she wiped sweat from her eyebrow.

"Yeah _Lola_. We should have a _closer watch_ on the time." The 14 year old raised her right hand with a watch on it and laughed, making everyone groan.

"Haha…very funny _Luan_." The 17 year old rolled her eyes.

"But she has a point _Lori_. We have to watch our time better. We don't want Mom and Dad trying to meddle in our business, right?" The 15 year old girl said while the 11 year old slightly smiled.

"Yeah! _Luna_ 's right! We don't want that." The red capped 6 year old said, throwing her arms up as a gesture.

"Hey _Lana_ , like, what about our bruises? Don't we, like, have school tomorrow?" The 16 year old asked which made everyone stop and think about it. They sans the baby got their arms out to only see bruises...and the same watch on Luan on all their right wrists. They were very lucky this time because the parents didn't even notice the bruises on their bodies.

"Good question _Leni_..." The 11 year old kept looking at his pretty bruised body.

"Poo Poo Incon!" The 15 month old giggled, not caring about her bruises.

"You were almost able to say _Lincoln_ 's alias _Lily_. I must give you credit. But about our blemished figure, we just have to use some medical aids and have suspension of consciousness; we will be adequate in subsequent time." The 4 year old lisped in scientific terms which made everyone look at her, bewildered.

"Lily was almost able to say Lincoln's name. We just have to use first aid kits for our bruises. We get some sleep and tomorrow, we will be fine." She said in Layman's terms, a little annoyed.

"Alright _Lisa_. C'mon everyone. Go to your rooms and you know what to do." Lori ordered which everyone complied. They all went upstairs and entered their rooms. In Lincoln's room, we see him placing bandages on his bruised body. He finished doing his bandages and looked at the readers.

"Hey. _Lincoln Loud_ here...but you already know that." Lincoln started with a chuckle. "The battle was quite intense, that's for sure. You might be wondering, 'What just happened?' and, 'How were they able to change they're outfits so fast?' Well...the outfits part is courtesy to Lisa, the resident genius of _The Loud House_. And as for what happened?" Lincoln smiled and got a very familiar comic from his table.

"Why don't we have a blast from the past, shall we?"

* * *

 **And that wraps up the prologue! And yes, I used _that_ quote. It's quite perfect for what I'm planning but...meh. Anyways, I also did say this isn't the first fanfic I wrote but I'm still learning so...yeah...I'll try to make chapters long. Reviews are really appreciated too! This isn't the only thing I'll write btw! Just a heads up. See ya later! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: That Day

**Heya! I'm back with the 1st chapter! I still don't have a schedule for this! Yay! And I most likely won't be able to update next week cause I'll be really busy. Sorry. ;-; Also, sorry if this seems a little rushed. Again, I'm really busy and stressed. But in other news, here's a new chapter...Like Gi Whiz(Awesome story btw! Check it out!) I decided to give some of you something to read since there wasn't really much TLH updates this week. I really have nothing else to say...so...**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Chris Savino and Nick. But I do own the cover.**

* * *

 **Origins Arc**

Chapter 1: That Day

 _"Why don't we have a blast from the past, shall we?"_

 **-*FLASHBACK*-**

 ** _(*Present Lincoln - "Italic and Bold"*)_**

 ** _"It happened 1 month ago, right after the events of the awesome comic 'incident'..."_**

Lincoln was just excitedly walking back from school with his best friend, _Clyde McBride_.

Clyde wore circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses. He had freckles and black hair styled into an Afro. He was wearing black pants, and a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar. He wore black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each.

"I still can't believe it! We were able to win the contest and meet Bill Buck!" Lincoln exclaimed happily.

"I know right?! That was so awesome!" Clyde said with the same enthusiasm as the white haired boy. "I wonder what's going to happen now?"

"We just have to wait for our comic to be made, I guess." Lincoln shrugged, but he did not lose his smile. They reached Clyde's house so the two boys parted. It only took about 8-10 minutes to walk back to his home so it was just a cake walk. Unbeknownst to him, when he passed some bushes, a figure peeked out and spied on Lincoln with narrowed eyes.

He finally reached home, still beaming with joy. He walked to the front door as he heard all the noise generating from his home and family. He opened the door and went inside. The first things he saw in the living room were his two older sisters, Lori and Leni. Lori was talking to someone on the phone, most likely Bobby, using one hand while the other was with Leni. She was painting her nails with light blue nail polish.

"Hi Linky!" Leni noticed the white haired boy and waved at him.

"Hey twerp." Lori did not stop using her phone, but still greeted him using the special nickname she uses for Lincoln.

"Hey guys." Lincoln greeted back as he started making his way upstairs, leaving the two oldest siblings to return to their businesses.

Lincoln finally reached the second floor. That's where he saw the chaos the rest of his sisters were making; Luna was shredding and rocking out with her axe in front of the bathroom door; Luan was giggling to herself while holding pranking materials as she came out of her and Luna's room ["Better watch out for that." Lincoln made a mental note, still having the smile on his face.]; Lynn, at the end of the hall, next to Luna, was readying to play a bizarre sport with the use of a basketball, baseball glove, and bowling pins next to the door of her and Lucy's room; Lucy was sitting on the attic stair, writing poems; Lana and Lola were arguing about something at the door of their room ["What are they arguing about now?" Lincoln mentally groaned but still kept smiling.]; Lisa writing equations on the wall next to the still arguing twins ["I keep telling her not to- Oh forget it." Lincoln sighed but quickly regained his happy aura.]; and Lily just walking around the hallway.

His smile grew when he took a second look at his sisters, it gave him a sense of comfort to know that his family had each other's back. Yesterday's events were one of the reasons to believe in this statement. They may get into each other's nerves at times, but they're still a family like no other. A _loving and caring_ family. He made his way to his room, opened the door, went inside, closed said door, and placed his bag on his desk. He immediately face planted on his bed, really tired. He was so happy, he now only realized how exhausted he was after a long day of school.

"Wow...what a day..." Lincoln muffled because his face was on the pillow. He sat up and looked as the readers. "Hey guys. In a family as big as mine, things can go crazy...but I'm sure you already know that." He smiled and continued. "And yesterday was one of the days where we went crazy."

 **-*Flashback 2*-**

 _ **"Flashback in a flashback. Weird, I know. Also, I know I'm breaking the fourth wall to the next level, but this next 4 paragraphs are pretty much the summarized version of Pulp Friction. It has MOST of the spoilers too, so if you haven't watched it yet and you don't want to get spoiled, don't read the next 4 paragraphs."**_

 **[And this is the author speaking. Thank you for summing that up Linc. But let's just forget what just happened and continue. Thank you.]**

Lincoln and Clyde were showing a comic book to Rusty, Girl Jordan, and Liam. Principle Huggins confiscated the comic book because school time was meant for learning, not for doodling degenerate fantasies. Lincoln and Clyde were in the detention room. Lola and Lana freed them from said room. Lana pushed a janitorial equipment which was occupied with Lincoln and Clyde inside. They reached the principals office where they saw Principal Huggins. Cheryl came to the office saying that there was a situation in the gym. In the gym, Coach Pacowski was running away from bats which were provided by Lucy. Principal Huggins ran to the gym which made Cheryl go to the desk. Lisa distracted Cheryl with the use of the school budget. Lincoln and Clyde got past them and searched through the room for the comic. Lincoln found the comic book, only to hear Principal Huggins coming back to the room. They hid as the principle got the bag with their comic book in it and left.

The Loud siblings came out of the school doors and saw Principal Huggins already leaving in a golf cart. Vanzilla drove up to them which had all the siblings minus Lily in the van. They chase after the golf cart with music, thanks to Luna. Lynn threw a boomerang at the cart, only to miss and catch a raccoon instead. They experienced a little turbulence but Lori was able to regain the wheel. The Loud kids were about to pass through the intersection to follow the golf cart, they were stopped by Scoots, who was taking too long to pass. Lori and Lola got impatient which made the oldest blonde honk and the princess scowl and shout at Scoots. They only made it worse when Scoots made her scooter into slow reverse. Seeing as they were losing the cart, Luan got the slingshot of Lana and the banana Lola was eating, while making a pun in the process. She aimed for the cart and she shot the banana ahead of Principal Huggins. Doing so made the golf cart swerve out of control which made the comic book fall out of the bag and cart.

They got the comic book from the floor and got back on Vanzilla. They were about to drive to the post office, only to find out the van was damaged to even start. Leni was shown to have a sash like Eleven Of Hearts which was used for Vanzilla to be towed by a pickup truck. They arrived just in time to the post office and when they were about to mail the comic book, they saw Principal Huggins doing the exact same thing. All three of them were shocked, which made Principal Huggins drop something. It was a comic book, which meant he was also trying to enter the contest. They asked him questions, but he tried to run for it, only to bump into Scoots and face plant on the floor. They confronted each other, seeing as there was no way out, Principal Huggins told them why he took the comic and placed them in detention. As it turns out, he didn't have as much friends in his childhood but he had Ace Savvy. He wanted to thank Bill Buck for getting him through a lonely childhood. He said sorry to the two as he got his comic and went to his golf cart. Lincoln got an idea as they ran for Principal Huggins. They told him he got them a better ending for they're comic. Principal Huggins bought them a few minutes for Lincoln and Clyde to change the ending of the comic book.

Bill Buck just finished reading the comic book and was amazed. He read many action sequences but never with that kind of heart. Lincoln said that it was inspired by their Principal, who fainted by the sheer amount of excitement and happiness. Lincoln and Clyde brushed it off as the Loud sisters came in. All the kids gathered around Bill Buck to talk about the comic book. Bill Buck ended it by saying..."Whoa! This is kind of a... _full house_!"

 **[This flashback was kind of like a recap for the episode to the ones who can't remember it as much...so yeah. Now you know why it's here.]**

 **-*Flashback 2 END*-**

"Like I said, crazy." Lincoln ended as he got Ace Savvy Issue#37, took off all his clothes, and laid down on his bed. "With no homework given today and no tests the next few days, I can have the free time I want to do things alone and with my sisters." He popped open the comic book and started to read.

 _ **"I was just going to read comic books that day...until I fell asleep...and things just got a little weirder."**_

Lincoln heard nothing but silence in the darkness of oblivion. Silence, something he's not used to...until...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He heard his own voice and other familiar voices scream in terror.

Vroomm~...CRASH!

"LINCOLN!"

He then heard familiar voices, ten familiar voices, to be exact. Their voices all had the sense of shock, confusion, fear, relief, anger, and many more emotions.

"Get away from our brother!"

Huh? Lori? He heard a door open rather forcefully and then footsteps.

"Don't hurt Linky!"

Leni? Hurt? What does that mean?

"Stay away from our bro!"

Luna? What's going on?

"You really have the guts to be a ' _brother_ ' to us! Hahahaha!"

Luan? Brother?...Bother? What?

"Ya punks are really getting it!"

Lynn? What are they even getting?

"Your souls shall stay in the oblivion for what you are doing."

Lucy? What's happening?

"You mess with one of us! You mess with all of us!"

Lana? One of us? All of us?

"You. Will. Pay!"

Lola? Who are they even speaking to?

"I usually don't give in to inane human emotions but- you idiotic homosapiens are going down!"

Lisa? Who are they...?

"Ah bagoo ga ba poo!"

Lily? What...?

He tried to open his eyes, but it was glued shut. He suddenly heard fighting sounds. Crashing, punching, grunting, screaming, hitting, and all kinds of sounds when you hear from a fight.

"Lincoln..."

Huh? What now?

"Wake up."

Wake up? How?

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln opened his eyes and shot up from his bed, but he didn't scream. He looked around his room, he was still holding the Ace Savvy Issue #37. He also saw someone next to him, and that someone was his little sister, Lucy, holding a paper and pen.

"L-Lucy?" He was really confused of the situation he was currently in right now.

"Are you ok Lincoln? You were tossing and turning around your bed. Did you have a nightmare?" Lucy asked in monotone, but with evident worry in her voice. Lincoln looked back at his dream awhile ago. It wasn't really a nightmare from the sound of it. It was just...very confusing and odd for the white haired boy.

"N-No. It's nothing Lucy. Do you need something?" Lincoln started to put on his clothes while he changed the topic on hand. It was pretty evident for him why any of the Loud girls would be in his room, it's that they need or want something from him.

"Well...can you listen to this poem?" Lucy asked, still in monotone. But underneath the stoic face, she was worried for her brother. He was dodging the question; while she wanted to ask some more, she knew he wouldn't answer; so she kept her mouth shut...for now.

"Sure. Shoot." Lincoln smiled as he finished placing his clothes back on. He will always willingly help his sisters when they need him...well...not always...but you get my point.

"Ahem." Lucy cleared her throat and started.

 _An **event** that gives a great **burden** ,_

 _We **accept** even if **uncertain** ,_

 _A **fight** that ends with **zeros** ,_

 _Can **change** with rising **heroes**._

"How was it?" Lucy asked a few seconds after she finished the poem. She looked at her brother, who looked back at her with confusion.

"Uhhh...it's nice, don't get me wrong but..." Lincoln paused for a moment then continued. "...it just doesn't sound like a poem you usually would make. What's with this one?"

"Well...I went with instinct...and...I kind of got inspiration from the comic..." Lucy shyly answered, which made Lincoln surprised. Lucy, the duchess of darkness, as Lynn calls her; got inspiration from the comic he and Clyde made, which were somethings she doesn't usually like?

"Wow...that's a little surprising...but it's nice." Lincoln smiled at his little sister, until a question popped up in his mind. "Also, what do you mean by instinct?"

"I'm not really sure." Lucy replied with a shrug. "It just felt right to me to make a poem out of the comic."

"Heh...the poem's awesome. 10/10, for sure." Lincoln gave a thumbs up, which made Lucy smile.

"Thank you Lincoln." Lucy hugged her brother. Lincoln immediately returned the hug. "Do you want to watch Dream Boat with us? The others are already there." Lucy offered as they ended the hug.

"Sure. Let's go." The white haired boy and black haired girl left the room and went downstairs. That's where they saw the rest of the Loud sisters...who were squabbling and arguing about who Karen should pick to become her 'first mate' while the show's on commercial break.

"Who do you think Karen will pick?" Lola curiously and excitedly asked.

"Totes, Bryant!" Leni dreamily said as she thought how Bryant was so romantic.

"She literally has to choose Bronson!" Lori countered, having her own opinion.

"Blaine!" Lynn said while pumping her fist to the air.

"Brock dudes!" Luna answered back as she thought of what music and songs Brock could play for Karen.

"Bram." Lucy quietly muttered, which was not heard by the chattering sisters.

"Ahha ba goo." Lily smiled happily, watching her older sisters argue and chatter.

" _Jeez. Why does this kinda remind me of that time where Clyde and I found out ARGGH! was fake?_ " Lincoln internally asked in his head and shivered as another thought came in. " _And that time, I actually found out ghosts exist. Huh...wonder how Lisa's going to react to that..._ "

"Salutations there elder male sibling. Care to join us in our little entertainment session?" Lisa noticed and asked him, which made the arguing sisters notice him too.

"Hey big brother!'

"Hi Linky!"

"Sup bro!"

"Heya Linc!"

"Hey girls." He greeted them back and nodded as they made a space for him. He suddenly had a thought. "Wait. What about Lu-"

"You forgot me." Lucy suddenly spoke up, which scared the other Loud sisters, almost making them jump.

"Heheh...sorry Luce." Lynn apologized for everyone as they made room for her too, so both Lincoln and Lucy sat down and continued to wait and watch Dream Boat with everyone.

"Hey! It's back on!" Lana said as she and her siblings saw the logo of Dream Boat on the screen.

"' _Water_ ' we waiting for? Let's get this show on the ' _shore_ '!" Luan double punned, which made everyone in the room groan.

 _"And now we set sail back to- Dream Boat~"_

 ** _"Everything was fine that time...but apparently we weren't alone."_**

As the Loud siblings kept watching on the tv, they failed to notice someone right outside their window, waiting and watching them in the shadows. The figure kept looking at all of them, but was more solely focused on the lone Loud boy. He took out something from his pocket. It was a phone, and he started typing on it, as if he was texting, which he was. He finished and sent the message as he walked away from the window and the house until he was out of sight.

They kept watching Dream Boat until it ended with a cliffhanger, which was not taken lightly by the Loud siblings. Even if they were mad at the cliffhanger, they all decided it was time for dinner. Their parents were not home at that moment, Lynn Sr was having a 2-day business/cooking trip to New York to be a temporary chef at a restaurant there (which made the Loud kids dismayed and down casted because they also want to go their as well...but couldn't) and Rita ended up going with Lynn Sr. because her dental business trip also needed to be in New York (it made the Loud kids even more dismayed and down casted). Since their parents were not home, they left some money that's enough for two days, which they used some of said money to buy a box of pizza.

"We would like a '4 Cheesy Cheese Pepperoni pizza', please." Lori said through the phone, which was obviously to the pizza parlor. In the background, was her siblings with watery mouths and dreamily eyes. "Thank you."

They waited for a little while until the pizza arrived, the pizza guy knocked on the door, which made Lincoln go to the front door to answer and get it. That's where he saw the pizza guy holding two pizza boxes...with an ominous smirk on his face. But since all of them were hungry, they didn't mind nor noticed it.

"Thank you!" All of them said as Lincoln got the boxes and made his way to the table as Lori payed for the pizza. The pizza guy nodded and left without any word said...still having that ominous smile.

Now, if you remember _Lincoln Loud's ABCs of getting the last slice_ , then you should know what was about to happen.

We now see all of the Loud siblings, even Lily, chewing and gobbling up on their pizza, leaving one last slice in the box. They see the last pizza slice and then we start with **A**. They **Argue**. After a little while, they decided to do **B**. They **Battle**. But since the parents aren't here, it took longer for them to realize the last one, which is **C**. The **Coupons**. They never noticed nor knew that they had another box of pizza...even if they never used any coupons in the first place. Most of the coupons were with the Loud parents, but they didn't mind. It meant free pizza and they could have seconds. The last two pizza slices were given to the pets, who at first fought for it, but soon shared it as well.

They finished their dinner and went back to the living room. Everyone agreed to watch something that was agreeable for everyone, more specifically, the tv show, _Dessert Storm_.

 _ **"That's when something suddenly hit us."**_

"Uhhh...who's feeling like they're having a headache right now?" Lynn asked everyone as she held her head in somewhat pain.

"I." Everyone all nodded and said at once, holding they're head with one hand in pain as well, which made Luna speak up. "Do you think it was because of the pizza, dude and dudettes?"

"Maybe..." Lana and Lola said in sync. The pets came in, also in the same condition as their owners. Everyone's vision slowly but surely started to become blurry.

"I suggest we should be primed to our bedstead so that we can revitalize from this sudden illness we are currently innervating." Lisa proposed while caressing her vexing capitulum, still applying the scientific terms in her vocabulary which was still futile to be distinguished by her blood relatives.

 **[Oh great. Lisa's rubbing on me. Who's next, Lori? Luan?]**

"I literally agree Lisa." Somehow, Lori was _literally_ able to understand what the genius prodigy said, despite the pain on her head and advanced words Lisa used.

"I guess a little shut eye can do with this pain in the head. You guys should don't _'_ _mind'_ if we go up there now, right? Cause it would be _'aching'_ if you disagree. Hehehe..." Luan punned, which made the family lightly groan in annoyance. She's _literally_ _'_ _heading'_ there, wasn't she?

 **[...I'm just gonna shut up now...]**

"Let's get to bed everyone." She ordered, which everyone immediately complied to. Because of the pain in their heads, they already wanted to visit Dreamland as soon as possible. They didn't notice a black car park in front of their house as they started making their way upstairs.

They all went upstairs, a little disorganized but they managed. They quickly brushed their teeth, used the bathroom, and all those other things you do whenever your about to go to bed. Their heads still hurt, but at least they were going to get a nice, peaceful, and calm sleep tonight...

 _ **"Was I?...Nope. I didn't. I wasn't going to get any nice sleep...scratch that...any sleep at all."**_

Everyone was already in their rooms at this point. Lincoln was the last one to get into his own room. As soon as he closed his door and reached his bed, he immediately face planted on it, way too tired and irritated by the pain to even say anything.

Right out side the window of the lone Loud boy, was a figure, not the one ominously smirking from awhile ago, but the one that used the phone earlier. He came near the moons bright light which made him visible. He was a 21 year-old, blackish brown haired man and was wearing a brown undershirt, black jacket, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. He seemed to be really nervous about something as he took out a grappling hook from his brown backpack.

"How did I get into this situation?" He whispered silently as he aimed the grappling hook at the circular window. He fired as a grapple shot up and grabbed on the window. He climbed in to the circular window and miraculously fit in it. He entered the room of the white haired boy and looked at the deep sleeping form of said boy. He grabbed something from his bag, it was a cloth and a sack.

He reached and grabbed Lincoln by the mouth using the cloth. Lincoln immediately woke up from this sudden movement and struggled against the hand that was pressed against his face.

"Sorry kid. Just doing my job." The intruder whispered as Lincoln slowly drifted away in to unconsciousness. He finally fell unconscious as the man placed him inside the sack. He got out of the house the same way he got in. The man carried the sack on his shoulders as he entered a black car. He quickly but silently turned on the car and drove away.

Inside the house, Lisa peaked out of her room.

"Where was that sound wave coming from?" Lisa questioningly and annoyingly asked while holding a green filled syringe. "Must be some kind of stray varmint outside. I must get back to finishing my antidote. I can not hibernate with this laceration in my systems." She just shrugged and went back in to her room.

* * *

Lisa was just waking up from her sleep. She felt great and she did not have the feeling of any kind of pain in her head or body.

"It seems my nullifier was a rousing success." Lisa proudly praised herself but then turned to a questioning look. "But why would the flat, open-faced baked pie have some sort of acidity in it?" She asked herself as she brainstormed millions of possibilities. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard multiple groans from the outside and one small cute groan inside her room. She went to check on Lily, who looked like she was better than last night.

"I see that you also had good suspension of consciousness Lily." Lisa smiled, seeing her little sister ok. She may be a mad scientist, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart. "Good thing I gave you the anti virus last night. Now I must give it to our older sibling units."

Lisa grabbed 9 small green filled syringes/pills which she placed in her pockets, then her only younger sister and they both went out of the room. That's where they saw the rest of the sisters in the middle of the hall...looking disheveled, tired, unkempt, etc. The general thing was, they were not looking too good.

"Uhhh...even with sleep, the pain is still here mates." Luna groggily said as they all held their head.

"Why must life torment us in so many ways?." Lucy asked, her monotone voice breaking with the replacement of agony. Lola was the first one to notice the genius prodigy and cute baby.

"Why do you look like you two had a good sleep?" Lola asked as she tried to shake the pain away, but failed. Everyone else finally noticed Lisa and Lily and shot a questioning look at them.

"That's because me and Lily did have a good suspension of consciousness last night." Lisa said in almost Layman's terms. She felt bad if she used scientific terms to her sisters, who were clearly ill. "I injected an antidote into me and Lily."

"What?!" All the sisters shouted in unison, still not feeling well but managed. Their vision and hearing kept decreasing rapidly every second that past.

"Why would you inject Lily with one of your experiments Lisa?!" Lori demanded an explanation from the genius prodigy.

"Before that, I must give said experiment to you." Lisa said as she brought out 8 injections from her pocket. Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. There were only a few sentences left in all the sisters' minds before everything went blank from the pain.

"No way Lis!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Not happening!"

"Like, your not getting me Lisa!"

"Your already too late." Lisa flatly said, holding 8 empty syringes. "I already injected the antidotes in to you."

The sisters sans Lisa and Lily looked at their arms, now with a bandage on it. They were surprised on how Lisa was able to inject them without their knowing and how fast she did it.

"How did you-" Lana started but was cut off by Lisa.

"It took 5-8 minutes to inject and cover your arms with bandages. We all had viruses in our systems which makes you not be able to think straight, have a slow reaction time, and generally just have illness. Now you know the reason of why I was able to do it quickly in your perspective. The counter agent will take up to 3-5 hours for it to completely clean your systems." Lisa explained, still in almost Layman's terms. "I was able to make the antidote last night...though the process was painfully slow and painfully agonizing..."

 **-*FLASHBACK 2*-**

We see Lisa in her and Lily's room studying the blood sample she got from herself while a contraption on the background was processing something. Lily was on her crib with earplugs on as she slept rather uncomfortable with the illness she had. There was a screen on the contraption that said '13% Complete; Time Left: 3 hours'.

"This is going to take awhile...a very painful one, I must say..." Lisa groaned in pain and annoyance.

 **-*FLASHBACK 2 END*-**

"And it really was a painful experience." Lisa internally cringed as she recalled last nights events. "Thank goodness that the illness was able to decrease our auditory, or else you would had marched in to my room last night."

"Was it because of the pizza?" Luan asked which Lisa nodded to. "Well this is really _'slicing'_ me up!" Luan punned. Naturally, it got groans.

"Ok. Note to self, never buy from that pizza joint...ever." Lori quietly made a mental note to herself.

"So...the thing you just injected us with will stop the pain?" Lynn asked, slowly but surely regaining her senses back. Same with the other sisters.

"Precisely. Now I must go and find Lincoln to give it to him as well." Lisa declared as she gave Lily to the fourth oldest and made her way to Lincoln's room. Everyone else thought it would be a good idea to go downstairs to have breakfast already. She opened the door, expecting a white haired boy in the premises...only to see nobody in there. The room was a little messy, while the circular window was wide open. That made Lisa confused and a little nervous. She examined the surroundings and got even more nervous than before.

"Why are there signs of struggling?" Lisa nervously asked to herself quietly. "And what was it I heard last night?"

She thought of millions of possibilities about these information given to her. She concluded it down into three assumptions. One of them, she didn't like one bit. She had to make sure, she went into her room and checked the surveillance system.

"Let us see what ensued last night." Lisa said as she looked at the screen while the screen portrayed Lincoln's bedroom. She saw Lincoln face plant on bed right as he closed the door. After a few minutes, a figure emerged from the window, which made Lisa wide eyed. The intruder grabbed Lincoln by the mouth and made him go unconscious. The intruder sacked him and left through the window as the video ended.

Lisa was wide eyed, jaw dropped, and at a loss of words. She immediately regained her senses as she ran down to her family. They were all in the dining room, eating on the adult's table with their usual chaos.

"Girls!" Lisa called out but it was in vain. "GIRLS!" She tried again, but to no avail. She sighed and ran upstairs and went to her room. She came back down with a megaphone at hand. She cleared her throat, readied herself...and screamed.

" **GIRLS!** "

Now that definitely got the attention of the Loud sisters, who had their ears buzzing with noise, and they were not happy about that.

"LISA!" They shouted back, annoyed and frustrated,

"Before you homosapiens destroy me, I have some very crucial and dire news!" Lisa said as she threw the megaphone to the living room.

"What could be so important that you had to scream using a megaphone right at our ears?!" Lynn retorted with annoyance, rubbing her already sore ears. They were thankful that the antidote was helping them feel better, and that is including the pain in their ears. Lisa took a deep breath, fully knowing the reaction of her sisters when she says this sentence.

"Lincoln's kidnapped!"

* * *

 **So...there's a cliffhanger...yep...anyways, again, I most likely won't be able to update next week cause I'm really busy. And again, sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Just stressed with some things right now. Sorry. Reviews are appreciated btw! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Heya. Welcome back to the 2nd chapter. This was way passed the due date and I apologize for that. I almost reached a month, and again, I apologize. Now, you might be thinking, "Why is this so short if it's been almost a month?" Well, my answer is it's not. This chapter was supposed to be 16k-18k+ words, but I decided to break it down to two, so that you won't have to wait any longer. And this may feel kind of rushed, not really sure. Again, I'm sorry for this being so late and this being kind of rushed. I'm busy and stressed but I won't say anything else. Anyways, let's continue with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Chris Savino and Nick. But I do own the cover.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

" _Lincoln's kidnapped!"_

Lisa didn't even bother to use scientific terms, especially when the time was dire. The room fell silent, everyone stopped everything that they were doing as they looked at the panicking scientist with a skeptical look...though Leni had a confused one.

"Like, of course Lincoln can still have a kid nap. He's still a kid after all," Leni said in her own naive and gullible way, making everyone face palm and groan.

"No, Leni, it means- oh forget it," Lynn tried to start but gave up, not wanting to give a long explanation to her second oldest sister. Sometimes, the siblings wished their second oldest sister could act normal, but her ditzy and naive nature was something that made Leni be Leni. Plus, her nice and loving personality made up for it too.

"Is this a joke? Cause if it is, it isn't _punny_ ," Luan chucked a little bit as she heard light groans from her siblings before turning back to her serious expression. She asked Lisa in a voice that did not buy it at all. She may be a comedian and she does go overboard on April Fools Day with the pranks, but she would never make a prank go too too far to the point of kidnapping, especially on a just a regular day.

"I'm literally going to turn you into a human pretzel if it is Lisa," Lori narrowed her eyes at the genius prodigy while Lily, who was in Lori's arms, blew a little raspberry at her, clearly upset. The sisters were pretty skeptical and a little angry for this 'prank' they think of it as, which made Lisa very annoyed with her eye twitching and even more panicked.

"Does it look like I'm joking?!" Lisa aggressively growled at her siblings, who stepped back a little with fear from the sudden outburst of the second youngest.

"Uhhh...kinda?" Lana answered unsure with a little nervousness, confusion, and fear.

"Maybe?" Lola added immediately after her twin spoke, in the same position and mindset as her twin. Now that made Lisa more annoyed and panicked than she already was.

"I'm not a comedian! I'm a scientist! And if you want proof then come with me!" Lisa barked as she hastily ran upstairs, not noticing 4 of her pills for the poison fell to the floor of the living room from her pockets as she ran, nor did anyone else notice.

"I don't think she's lying mates," Luna nervously said in her usual British accent as they all looked at the stairs. Something had to be up if she was acting like that. Lisa was one of the siblings to almost always have a stoic expression. Her emotions, in this case were anger, annoyance, and panic. Seeing her with emotions, let alone **AN** emotion, was not something they were used to nor was something Lisa had in her character most of the time.

"I agree. Lisa is not usually like this," Lucy spoke up, still in monotone, frightening her siblings in the process...even if she was just standing in the same spot for the past five minutes they've been in the dining room. "Sigh..."

"Are you all proceeding up stairs or do I have to come back down?!" Lisa shouted from upstairs, quite annoyed and panicked while slightly impatient. Everyone immediately followed, not wanting to be a possible guinea pig for the next few days. Lisa had her ways on secretly experimenting on her siblings, with or without the Loud parents nor Lori's nor anyone's consent. They just don't want to get onto the mad scientist's bad side even more. There's a bunch of different reasons why there's MAD in mad scientist, one of the reasons was just said awhile ago.

They were in Lisa and Lily's room as they finished watching the video that was taken by the surveillance system last night. As it ended, all of them were wide eyed, jaw dropped, just plain shocked and scared. They just watched their brother get kidnapped by an intruder who they couldn't identify, and they didn't know it happened.

Lisa calmed down after a little while, going back to her usual expression, but did not lose the slight panic on her face. ' _It's times like these I don't have regrets of using the surveillance system in the house,_ ' she thought as she spoke up, which took her siblings out of their entrancement. "Do you believe me now?"

They didn't want to believe it but they just saw the proof that their brother was kidnapped. They all slowly and reluctantly nodded, then they suddenly started panicking from the stress and shock of this sudden information given to them.

"Lincoln's kidnapped!" The twins said in perfect unison as they hugged each other for comfort with tears forming in their eyes.

"Linky's in danger!" Leni cried as she hugged the twins for comfort as well.

"This is not good. This is not good dudes!" Luna panicked, losing her cool attitude and British accent, knowing that their only brother was kidnapped. Lily cried uncontrollably from this sudden panic attack...and slight 'Poo-Poo' situation.

"When I find that kidnapper, I'm gonna give him a beating of a lifetime!" Lynn angrily declared, punching a her right hand to her left palm.

"Don't you mean a _knuckle sandwich with tomato bruises_ on the side?" Luan chuckled nervously, holding a sandwich on her right hand while she only gained 'Are you serious?' and 'Really? Now?' looks from everyone else. "Sorry."

"This is not a good way to start a day of ever nearing darkness and oblivion. Even for me," Lucy said in slight monotone and panic. She may not show her emotions, but that doesn't mean she didn't have any.

"Calm down you panicking homosapienes!" Lisa shouted, which got the attention of the Loud sisters.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You want us to calm down when Lincoln is literally in danger right now?!" Lori angrily grabbed the little genius by her collar. In the Loud House, there was always panic arising at some points of time, like when that huge blackout happened or when they thought they were going to get kicked out one Saturday. But this was a new level of panic that they never experienced before.

"Will panicking help our predicament right now?" Lisa shot back at the oldest blonde, who didn't have any counter. Lori knew she was right so she put her down and took control of the situation. Once everyone calmed down and Lily stopped crying, Lisa spoke up.

"This may look like an unfavorable situation, but we have to locate Lincoln as soon as possible," Lisa pulled out the tracking radar from 'Job Insecurity'. "It is appeasing to know that we have a way of locating Lincoln," This got the attention of the Loud Sisters.

"Wait... _locating_ Lincoln?" Lucy asked as everyone looked at Lisa with a suspicious look and an eyebrow quirked. Suddenly, little green flashing lights started emitting from all their chins sans Lola and Lily, prompting Lisa to push the button that made it stop. That didn't go unnoticed however. Everyone suddenly remembered something relating to this topic.

 **-*FLASHBACK 2*-**

 _"I believe I can locate him," Lisa said as she pulled out a tracking radar. "I recently implanted a tracking chip in both our parental units."_

 _"A tracking chip? You didn't put those in us, did you?" Lucy asked as she and her siblings looked at Lisa with a suspicious look.  
_

 _Unbeknownst to them, everyone had a little blinking light emitting on their chins except Lola, which meant Lisa really did place tracking chips on them. The little genius scientist looked at her tracking radar that was beeping non-stop and saw red dots (which represented her siblings) blinking on screen, which made her press a button on the radar twice to make the tracking chips stop beeping and emitting from the siblings. She succeeded as Lincoln scratched his chin because of a sudden itch._

 _"Noooo..." Lisa said slyly and wickedly._

 **-*FLASHBACK 2 END*-**

"You did, didn't you?" Lana asked for everyone as she and the other sisters touched their chins and looked at Lisa with a knowing, questioning, suspicious, and slight angry look. The genius prodigy usually did some crazy things for science, and sadly, placing a tracking chip on almost everyone without a shred of suspicion or consent was one of those crazy things. Lisa had a nervous face for a second until she remembered their situation, prompting her to turn back to her serious expression.

"Yes. I did," Lisa straight forwardly said. "And before you try and ask (and possibly destroy) me, we have to locate and track our missing male sibling's whereabouts. So you should at least be thankful we have a way of finding him," Lisa shot at them. They lost their current expressions and stopped rubbing their chins because they knew she was right.

"Alright. Let's get back to the more important topic at hand," Lori declared but turned to Lisa. "But we aren't done with this conversation yet," she looked at her with a serious and stern expression, prompting Lisa to nod. "What do we do?"

"Well, I must calibrate the exact location of our male sibling while all of you have to gather accompaniments for our transference. They may be a urgent requisite to us if we are going to have an altercation with the abductor," Lisa said in scientific terms, which made everyone baffled and dumbfounded.

"Wuh?/Say what now?/What?/Uhhhh...yeah?/O...k...?" Those were their responses, which made Lisa sigh in dismay as she went to her work table.

"What I mean is I will find the exact location of Lincoln while you girls will get things that may help us with our operation. We might need to fight the kidnapper while we are at it," Lisa explained as everyone nodded.

"Yes! I can beat that kidnapper up!" Lynn cheered as she hit her left palm with her right fist again while she imagined herself beating the intruder to a pulp while protecting Lincoln. Nobody messes with her family, especially her brother, let alone kidnap him. That just crossed the line.

"They will pay very very dearly!" Lola immediately agreed with the sports jock, wanting to destroy them. She lost her fear and panic as soon as everyone calmed down, the fear and panic turned into a warpath mood.

"Nobody messes with the Louds!" Lana pumped her right fist up in the air as a gesture, agreeing with the two, only with a little more pacifism.

"Like, I'm not usually violent but we are going to find Linky! Even if it means I have to hurt someone!" Leni said with bravery and complete pacifism, even if her words contradicted that statement. The Loud sisters could not imagine Leni being violent...except when they had sibling fights and mall fights. Outside of those two, they couldn't even think of it.

"I'm going to contact the police while I'm at it, for safety precautions," Lori said as she gave Lily to the comedic sister and pulled out her phone to call the police. Even if they think the police will send help, it's most likely going to be too late when they arrive at the place. It's better to act now than do nothing while letting Lincoln suffer who knows what.

"And maybe we should change Lily too," Luan added as she _raised_ Lily up to show she really had a 'Poo-Poo' situation. "It will _raise_ our spirits even more! Hahaha!"

"Should we tell Mom and Dad?" Lucy asked, which made the room silent. They weren't really sure if they should tell them this or not. On one hand, they have every right to know that their only son was kidnapped and their daughters were going to save him. On the other hand, they don't want to give them more stress than they were having right now. Especially since they were really far away from home. They didn't want them to fly straight back here nor them having to constantly worry and dread over them. After a few more seconds of silence, Luna spoke up.

"I think we shouldn't tell them right now dudettes. Maybe we can tell them when they get back," Luna suggested which everyone unanimously agreed to it. They will tell them if they felt like the time was right and they'll just deal with it later.

Lisa continued to work on finding Lincoln while everyone else scattered around the house as they tried to find something that will help them with this situation. They all had one thing in mind...

"Hang on Lincoln. We're coming."

* * *

 _ **"I couldn't see anything when I was caught. And what I heard was very weird and very worrying."**_

Everything was dark. All he could see was the blackness of oblivion. Lincoln opened his weary eyes, only to see a blackish brown background. He tried to move but was stopped. He felt a rope around his hands and legs, which restrained him from moving. He also felt very very ill, like he had been drugged or something, which he was, but he didn't know that. He was about to speak up, until some other voices talked.

" **You idiot! We told you ALL of them! Not just him!** " An intimidating and young voice shouted, who sounded pretty angry. He couldn't tell if the person was a male or female though.

"S-Sorry boss. I-," another voice tried to say but got cut off, which Lincoln immediately recognized.

" _The intruder!_ " Lincoln thought as he heard a smack sound and a thud. From what the white haired boy could tell, the person most likely smacked the intruder in rage, making him fall to the ground.

" **Your lucky we were able to poison them and he's the one we truly want,** " the first voice hissed with anger while the intruder groaned in pain. Lincoln's head was spinning with pain and agony, but somehow, he was still able to listen and pick up the words of the two people that he presumed were in front of him.

" _Poison? Wanting me? What is even going on right now?_ " Lincoln internally asked as he kept listening intently. Lincoln didn't really understand what was happening, but he had to be thankful that their was a presumed sack on his head. He didn't want to see the person beating up the intruder, even if he was the one that kidnapped him. Then another thought came to him. _His sisters_. What was _going on_ with them right now? How did they _react_ to him getting kidnapped? Do they even _know_ he got kidnapped? Questions started buzzing through his head, making him internally panic as his eyes widened in realization on what could be happening at home right now.

"Uhhh...not to be rude or anything but 'we'? Don't you mean you?" The voice of the intruder painfully said as Lincoln heard the intruder get up. "You only hired me for kidnapping this kid and some other people."

"...yes...I mean 'me'...just forget about it," the first voice calmed down in a male voice now as he...she...they sighed in annoyance. "Before you go to your next missions, knock him out and take him to the room."

"Why? Isn't he already knocked out?" The voice of the intruder questioned their order, as did Lincoln. Why would the person want to _knock_ him out again? Do they know that he was _awake_ right now?

" **Just do it,** " the first voice sternly ordered again, sounding like gender neutral voice now while sounding like they did not want to go through more stress. The person then mumbled something Lincoln nor the intruder could hear. The white haired boy just now fully realized what he said.

"Wait what-," Lincoln felt a _smack_ on his head. His vision slowly had black dots popping up until everything went black again.

* * *

"Lisa! Are you done?!" Lori called out as we see her and the other Loud sisters in the living room looking very very anxious, panicked, and nervous. It was pretty obvious why they would be feeling that. Their brother was kidnapped, no where to be seen, and when they find him, they would most likely have to fight the kidnapper. That thought scared them and made some of the Loud girls nervous, especially the non-fighting ones.

They were able to get somethings to help them in this situation.

Lori had the car keys on the right hand and a phone she just recently used to call the cops while they were trying to find things on the left hand.

Leni had some fabric with her, with most of them looking like a long rope. It was in a small bag which she carried using her right hand.

Luna had her trusty purple axe which was strapped on her back while she brought two drumsticks which was on her left hand. She also had an acoustic guitar on her right hand.

Luan had some comedy gags and tools inside a bag, including some pies...which she apparently had time to bake...

Lynn had brought a baseball bat and some sports balls with her. Like Leni and Luan, it was also in a bag carried on her right hand while she carried Lily on her left.

Lucy had a shovel on the left hand, and a poetry book underneath her right arm.

Lana had Izzy, her pet lizard, on top of her hat, her trusty red wrench carried over her right shoulder with a tool box on her left hand.

Lola had pink glitter, make up, and multiple tiaras inside a bag with her...which she was willing to give up as long as she can save her brother.

Lily had her blanket which she was hugging...and stinky diapers...of course...we have to wait for them for now...

"Yes! I finally calibrated my device to find the exact location of our missing sibling," Lisa said as she finally went down downstairs, holding a looked to be improved tracking radar, some lab equipment, and first aid kits inside a bag. "It is far but we can make it as long as we will be at haste."

"Alright then. Let's put Operation 'Find Lincoln, Beat the Heck Out of the Kidnapper, Save Our Brother, and Think of a Shorter Name for This Operation' into action!" Lori declared as she used the very long operation names Lincoln usually uses whenever he made plans. That declaration made everyone nod in agreement.

"YEAH!" They all shouted in determination as they ran to Vanzilla. Lori accompanied her parents to the airport when they had to go to New York, which meant they still had the van with them. Talk about perfect timing. They all were able to organize their selves really quickly when they got in. At this point, they didn't really care about who gets the sweet spot or any spot right now. The oldest blonde started the engine and stepped on it.

As the van left the driveway, the pets were inside the house, in the living room, and they still had the the virus in them.

"Uhhhh...what did the humans say that the pizza have?" Cliff the cat wearily asked, clearly not feeling well.

"I think we have some sort of poison in us. Like we're sick," Geo the hamster presumed, which he was right. "I think the humans had a medicine."

"Well then where is it?" Walt the canary questioned, wanting to be free from this suffering they were going through. Charles the dog noticed one of the 4 pills for the sickness on the floor Lisa accidentally and unknowingly dropped. The other 3 somehow got blew away by the force of the door slamming by the Loud Sisters while one didn't move at all. He went near it and ate it. The taste was not really fitting well for the dog so he ran to the backyard to get some water.

"Charles? Why did he run?" Cliff asked, worried. All four of them were not feeling well, and they didn't like it. They didn't want it to worsen.

"Let's follow him to make sure he's alright," Walt suggested, which all three of them agreed to. They went and followed the dog to the backyard, only to see him sipping in a dog bowl.

"Hey Charles. You ok buddy?" Geo asked, getting the attention Charles, who just stopped drinking water.

"Ok? I've never felt better!" Charles barked in happiness as he waggled his tail. "I think it was because of the thing I ate."

"What was the thing you ate?" The hamster asked the dog, curious and intrigued.

"It was some kind of green pill?" He answered, which made Walt wide eyed.

"Green?! It must have been the medicine! I saw Lisa holding green syringes and she injected it to the others. They looked better after a few minutes," the bird explained, which made all of them look at Charles.

"I think I saw 3 more pills there. They blew away though," Charles said as they looked at the house. The pets sans the dog suddenly had pain in their bodies, which made them groan. After the little pain, they gained the faces of determination.

"Looks like we are going hunting," the cat declared as all of them ran to the house to find the 3 pills that blew away, for them to be cured. Even if it meant the house needed to be a **little messy**.

Back with the Loud girls, none of them lost the determination in their faces. They had to be and were ready to face against this intruder and save Lincoln. Lisa was directing Lori through the streets of Royal Woods until Lucy spoke up.

"Why do I suddenly feel like something irritating is going to happen later?" She asked, having a weird feeling. The other Loud girls got the same feeling too, but they just shrugged it off, not worrying about it since there was a more important matter on hand. It was silent for a few more minutes until someone spoke up again.

"Wait. I just realized something," it was Leni who spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone in the van. "Like, do you think this has something to do with the poisonous pizza?"

Everyone just looked at the second oldest blonde with wide eyes, especially Lisa. They honestly forgot about that, especially with the stress they've been going through. Though, they looked pretty calm for some odd reason, like this was supposed to be normal.

"You...may be r-right Leni..." Lisa stuttered with surprise and shock, especially on the 'right' word. Leni, again, was naive and somewhat dumb in her own way. It was rare for her to have a good idea or realization, and this was one of those rare times, which caught the sisters off guard.

"I am?" The second oldest blonde asked, confused. "Like, the only thing I really remember was the pizza and the weird and creepy smirk of the pizza guy."

"Weird and creepy smirk?" Everyone asked at the same time, making everyone sans Lori, who was driving, to look at each other. Then they suddenly remembered the smile, sending chills up their spines. They hadn't really remembered that until now, though some wish they didn't remember at all.

"If that is the case, then the one who delivered must have something to do with the kidnapping...or they have some sort of vendetta against us..." Lisa presumed, touching her chin to think as she guided Lori in the directions.

 **[I made the events of Pulp Friction on a Monday.]**

"Also, what about school?" Leni added, unknowingly and obliviously making a good remark again. It was currently Wednesday and they all had to go to school. Everyone went wide eyed again and looked at each other.

"Leni...you made a good remark...again..." Lori held her head in frustration and stress as she stopped the car because of a stoplight.

"Wow Leni, you really are on a _mark_ today! Hahaha!" Luan punned and laughed. As usual everyone groaned with the youngest blowing a raspberry.

"Why does it have to be a school day today..." Lynn punched a seat cushion with one fist as the other hand was placed on her face.

"Ah ka ya koo!" Lily spoke up in gibberish while raising her hands in the air as a gesture.

"Lily's right! We are trying to save Lincoln here!" Lola shouted, somehow understanding and agreeing with Lily and not really caring about school right now since there was a family dilemma, a very serious one, I might add.

"School can wait!" Lana added, wanting to save Lincoln as soon as possible. The twins had a very close relationship with their brother. He was the one that helped and cared for them everyday. He would stop their fights, play tea parties with Lola, play mud fights with Lana, and he would read them a bed time story every night for them to have a good night sleep. They were very grateful for that, and with the current situation right now, they weren't just going to do nothing.

"Usually I would disagree, but our only brother is in danger...and we are not just gonna sit around and let that happen!" Lisa uncharacteristically exclaimed in Layman's terms, wanting the stoplight to just change to green already. Again, she may be a mad scientist, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart. She loves her siblings as much as she loves science, if not, even more. She may go overboard with the experiments, but it's not like there wasn't another intention for the experiment other than just plain curiosity. Lucy may be better at hiding her emotions and feelings, but Lisa was close to her in second place.

"Well if that's the case, hit it Luna," Lucy smiled as Luna readied her axe, knowing what she meant.

"Ya got it sis!" Luna started playing action music as Lori immediately stepped on the gas peddle as soon as the stoplight went green.

Whatever was happening around them at this point, didn't matter as much right now, as long as they can find their brother and save him.

* * *

Lincoln groggily opened his weary eyes...again. His head was so painful that it felt like his head was a drum being beaten by big drum sticks. He looked around, he saw a dim lighted room which made him unable to see farther than 5 steps. It meant he no longer had the sack on his head. The white haired boy was still tied up with the rope and was sitting on a chair. The light only let him see a few feet away but no more than that.

 _ **"I thought I was alone at that time...but I was wrong..."**_

"Hello?" Lincoln quietly called out, trying to see and hear if anyone was in the room with him. He was starting to get very very frightened, he was not liking his situation at all.

" **Heheheheh...** " A familiar voice chuckled in the shadows, sending chills down the eleven year old's spine. It was that person the intruder was talking to, and they seemed to be in a good mood. What kind of good mood was it though?

"W-Where are you?" Lincoln asked, terrified down to the core of his very soul. This was like Harvester all over again but worse. It was all real.

" **Right in front of you~...** " A pair of grayish purple eyes suddenly popped up from the shadows, staring straight to him. It scared the living daylights out of him. Not wanting anymore of this, he struggled and tried to untangle the rope that tied him up to the chair, but to no avail.

" **That isn't going to work, and we're pretty sure you know that...** " The person went near the light making himself visible. Yes, he was a he. The person was a 21 year old man with light brown and gold hair mixed together. He was wearing a white shirt with a gray jacket, black jeans, and white shoes. Lincoln seemed quite familiar of this person, like he had seen him before.

"W-Who are y-you?" Lincoln looked at him with a very terrified expression. He kept his eyes at him, not letting him leave his sight to make sure he doesn't jump scare him while he still tried to struggle from the tight grip of the rope.

" **Hm? Well...our name's League,** " League introduced himself...although, his voice betrayed his gender. His voice had a mix of both female and male for some reason.

 _ **"The person I spoke to was really...odd. I wasn't sure what was really happening that time..."**_

"O-Our?" Even if the eleven year old boy was frightened, his curiosity was still as active as ever and got the better of him. His head nor body was not helping either, all because of pain shooting through out his body every now and again.

"...I mean me. Sorry about that," League froze for a moment then immediately apologized, his voice suddenly sounded like a male voice that had a little bit of embarrassment and nervousness. "I sometimes get things very mixed up. Heheheh..."

"Uhhh...sure...umm..." Lincoln didn't really know what to say, the room went from creepy and frightening to awkward and confusing very quickly.

"Oh shut up!" League suddenly spoke up, startling the white haired boy. He looked at the gold and light brown haired man to see him glaring at his side, to thin air. Now that confused him even more. What was he doing? Why did he suddenly raise his voice to thin air? Was he...talking to someone? Nah, that can't be...can it?

League noticed Lincoln looking to him, confused and bewildered. He groaned in annoyance as he seemingly pushed something to his side and looked at the confused boy. Lincoln was just sitting their, confused, awkward, and weirded out by the actions of the 21 year old man.

"Sorry if I do weird things. You just have to deal with it," League placed a hand on his face, like he was irritated, annoyed, and stressed. " **Let's get back to topic,** " His voice turned back to a gender neutral one, making Lincoln terrified once again.

Lincoln suddenly had a memory cross in his mind. And that memory was a very important one for the matter.

"Are you the pizza guy? The one who brought that pizza in our home?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at him, clearly curious and suspicious.

" _Hahaha! Mate, you serious? That literally took you awhile to figure out!_ " League laughed all of a sudden, now his voice was like four combined female voices with a little bit of a mocking tone in it. Now that just made Lincoln very confused, terrified, shocked, and all those emotions you feel in these types of situations. His voice kept changing from male, female, and gender neutral in what seemed to be at random times. It was getting really weird, even for Lincoln's taste, and he was a Loud. The Louds were pretty much weird in many ways, and what most considered weird, they considered normal.

He saw League freeze for a second again until he placed his hand on his face again and mumbled something he couldn't hear. What was even happening right now? The white haired boy asked himself, clearly thinking this situation was not normal.

" _Sigh...well...to like, answer your ques_ tion in a proper way, yes. We were the pizza guy," League admitted without hesitation. His voice went from different voices of female to a male voice as he said that sentence. " **And if you were listening awhile ago to our conversation with us and Ryker, then you should know that we did poison the pizza. It was satisfying and funny to see you get a poisonous pizza without you knowing...**...come on, stop it."

Lincoln's eyes widened a little bit. He did the 'talking to thin air' thing again. He also knew he was awake. And he poisoned the pizza he...and his sisters...ate... Pain shot through out his body, making him wince in pain and agony. He groaned as he saw League smirk mischievously.

" **It looks like the poison's still going..** _.and I assume you acquired the most lethal one out of all 12 of them...isn't that 'sick'? Heheheh..._ "

Lincoln was scared out of his wits as League groaned and said something to himself. He now knew that he had some kind of poison in his body, possibly in all his sisters as well. He had no idea where he was or if anyone knew where he was. And he was stuck in a room with a weird and creepy 21 year old person that had a very random voice for some reason. If this situation didn't seem life-threatening, the random voice would be funny. It wasn't really looking good for the 11 year old boy. Another wave of pain shot through his mind and body, making him close his eyes and groan in agony.

A phone call rung, which was from the gold and light brown haired man. He looked at Lincoln with no emotion in his eyes.

" _Gotta go take this,_ " League said as he suddenly glared at Lincoln, scaring him even more. " **Don't even dare to try and escape. You can't.** "

League saw him quickly nod as he picked up the phone from his pocket, answered it, and held it by the ear. He left the room and locked the door from the outside. Lincoln was frozen in fright and shock in his situation right now. He quickly pulled himself back together as he looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape. He completely disregarded the warning he was given as he tried to struggle out of this tight rope. Even with this situation, he did not give up hope. He then thought of what his sisters could be doing right now while attempting to escape.

Hopefully they weren't about to do something crazy.

* * *

"We're about to do something crazy," Lucy thought in monotone as everyone kept their determined faces on with a little bit of nervousness on the side.

"Are we there yet?" Lana asked for the 10th time in this trip already, which broke everyone's determined expressions and it made them annoyed.

"No Lana. Not yet, we still have a little bit more to go," the naive and guillable blonde said while the van continued to travel through the streets of Royal Woods. They were currently next to the Royal Woods forest right now.

"And stop asking. We will know when we get there," the princess annoyingly added, which made the mud lover grumble a minuscule "Fine."

"Detour to the lardboard on that route to go to the boscage," Lisa said to Lori, who gave a confused look. "I mean turn left on that road to go to the woods."

"Why? Isn't there another way?" Lori asked, clearly not wanting to go there for the safety of everyone and the fear of everyone getting hurt.

"Sadly, no. If we want the quickest way to our brother unit, we have to go through the forest," Lisa said, not liking this either as she looked at her radar again. "And it seems the place we are currently advancing to is in the forest."

" _Wood_ n't you know? Hahahaha!" The comedian laughed as everyone groaned while the baby blew a raspberry, not happy about this being the 15th time she said a pun in this operation trip.

"Luan! This is not the time for puns! We are trying to save Lincoln here!" The sports jock angrily rebuked, wanting to punch the kidnapper or anything already.

"Then step on sis!" The energetic rocker exclaimed and started playing more action music, which the oldest blonde nodded to. She stepped on it and turned left to where the genius prodigy directed to.

"Again," the goth started internally as she readied herself for the upcoming battle and operation to save their brother.

"We're about to do something crazy," the Loud Sisters thought in unison, fully knowing their track record of very crazy things as they came nearer and nearer to their destination every passing second.

* * *

League was walking away from the metal door with two crossed armed, non-emotional guards guarding it, making sure the white haired boy could not escape the room and hear what was going to be in the conversation. He was in a dusty hallway that was painted grey. The walls, floor, and ceiling all had random cracks in random places.

"Talk to us," League answered the phone call as soon as he was out of ear shot, after a few seconds, his expression turned from neutral to rage. "You **WHAT?! What do you mean they're not there?!** "

Gibberish sounds were heard as he kept talking with the man on the phone. The 21 year old got a confused expression on his face now.

"It was already wrecked? Why-," League immediately shut up as soon as he heard the next words of the man on the phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and anger. From what we could tell, the next thing that was said was not good.

" **If you got all of them when you had the chance last night, then we wouldn't be in this situation Ryker!** " He growled in anger and rage, not liking what he kept hearing from Ryker. He was this close on throwing the phone to the wall for it to break. More gibberish sounds were heard from the phone, which made League calm down a little bit.

" **Grr**...your lucky you were able to accomplish in getting those three _or else I would done something you don't like._ Did you get the most important thing?" He asked, waiting to either get mad or calm down a bit more. Ryker better be thankful for being lucky. "Good. Get here now. **We cannot waste anymore time.** "

League ended the phone call as soon as Ryker said he's on his way back. He sighed in pure frustration and stress as he looked at his left side.

"Yeah. I know. They'll be coming later," League casually said to thin air, as if he was talking to someone. "Yeah. Yeah. I should stop getting stressed over about this...I just wish we had more time to prepare," He sighed as he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around, to see Ryker and two guards, each carrying a big sack with them which made League smirk.

" **Get them in the room.** "

* * *

Lincoln was still in the process of trying to escape. It wasn't really going well, much to the disappointment and nervousness of the lone Loud boy.

"How do I escape this-," he immediately shut up as soon as he heard the door open. The light from the outside gave Lincoln a moment to look around the room. He was in the middle with the room being as big as a small house, it was painted gray, and it looked like it was decaying. It had random junk around like many many boxes, dust, and other materials. League came in as he gave Lincoln a deadpanned look. "You were trying to escape, weren't you?" He flatly and knowingly asked, making the white haired boy stutter and look at everything in the room but the gold and brown haired man, who rolled his eyes. " _Figures._ "

" _O||ious|y._ "

 _ **"He brought some pretty familiar people..."**_

"Anyways, we brought you some company..." League said as Ryker, and two guards came in, each carrying a person tied up to a chair with a sack on their head. Ryker carried the person with his right hand and on the other hand was a sleeping white cat. Even if he couldn't see who they were, they were familiar. "I think you should definitely know them."

They went near the light which made Lincoln perfectly see who they were. That all too familiar blue and yellow stripped shirt on one of them, and a white shirt, a dark blue colored suit jacket, a baby blue tie on the next, and a yellow collared shirt on the last person.

"Clyde?! Principal Huggins?! Bill Buck?!" Lincoln's eyes widened in shock and surprise by this sudden revelation as League smirked.

"Oh yes. We have...your best friend, your principal, and the creator of Ace Savvy here with us right now. _Knocked out of course,_ " League introduced the three but seemingly hesitated on the best friend part. Lincoln noticed and was about to ask until the three suddenly groaned, indicating they were about to wake up.

"Uhhhh...what happened?"

"What's going on?"

"My head hurts..."

The three caught each other's attention.

"Wait, Bill Buck? Principal Huggins?" Clyde asked as he tried to look around and move, only to see darkness because of the sack and be restrained by the ropes. "What's going on?!"

" **Heheheh...** " League chuckled catching the attention of trio. For him, it was funny to see them in the state of condition they were in right now.

"Who's there?!" Principal Huggins shouted, clearly wanting to know what's happening and why they can't move or see.

"I can tell this isn't going to go well..." Bill Buck gulped, really nervous. This wasn't really their plan on starting the day nor it being in their s 'To Do List' in the very first place.

" **Remove their sacks. Place them next to him.** " League ordered, pointing to the white haired boy, which the two emotionless goons and Ryker complied to.

"Guys!" Lincoln shouted as the sacks were removed and they were placed next to Lincoln. They see themselves and the orange clad boy tied up in a room with people they considered dangerous.

"Lincoln?!" Clyde shouted back, shocked and surprised. "W-What's happening? Where are we?!"

"I-I don't really kno- AH!" Pain shot through Lincoln as he jolted up, making the three beside him worried.

"Lincoln! Are you alright?" Principal Huggins asked, worried and wanting to go and help the Loud boy, especially after what he had done for him two days ago.

"I-I'm fine. Just poison inside my systems," Lincoln groggily said, waiting for the pain to go away, until he realized what he just said. The white haired boy was going to be given an unneeded panic attack, but at least the attack meant they cared about him and for his well being.

"You have what in your systems?!" The three shouted, even more worried than before. They were trying to struggle out from the grip of the rope.

As they kept doing that, League looked at them with a deadpanned look while the others looked at them unfazed. Ryker looked at them though with pity. The 21 year old pinched the bridge of his nose as he whispered something along the lines of " _...forget about us?_ ", "This isn't like them...", and " **He is so lucky...** ". He sighed and snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention.

" _Thi|gs re|||y are dif||||nt."_

"Yes. He has poison in him. _Literally not even going to hide it,_ **we did it,** " League straight forwardly said, not caring in the slightest. He turned to Ryker, who was petting the comfortable cat on his arms to no end, with an eyebrow quirked. "How did you catch them? And why do you have a cat with you?" Ryker slightly froze for a second and suddenly had a flashback.

 **-*FLASHBACK 2*-**

 _Ryker was in a bush while Clyde walked past it to a table in the outside school eating area. He was currently alone there. Ryker was about to get him and put a cloth on his mouth to knock him out, until Clyde saw some kittens playing around near the swings in the playground._

 _"Aaawww..." Clyde awed as he ran to watch them play. Luckily for him, he suddenly sped up at the exact moment Ryker lunged at him, causing him to him to miss and fall in the ground because of how much force he used._

 _"Dang it," Ryker groaned in annoyance as he decided to stay there for a few seconds._

 _Back to Clyde, he was already watching them play as he scratched his head and said, "Good thing I still have time for break right now. But where's Lincoln? It's unusual for him to be absent today."_

 _Lincoln wouldn't be absent unless something happened. He thought that he may the flu or something but he would have called him for help if that was the case. The glasses wearing boy kept thinking and watching the kittens play until a stray white cat from a bush jumped on his face, making Clyde scream which the cat muffled because it was on his face. He started to run around the eating area, trying to get the cat off. Until he ran face first to a pole of the swing, knocking both him and the cat out of commission._

 _Ryker finally decided to get back up to catch Clyde. He went to the boy, only to see him knocked out on the ground with a cat in the same condition. That made him get a deadpanned expression as he picked the cat and Clyde up. He quickly got away from the scene before anyone saw him._

 _Next, we see Ryker looking at Principal Huggins from a window. Ryker placed Clyde in his car after helping him with the bump on his head, while he left the cat beside a tree for it to wake up in an alright position. The principal was currently writing documents about school and all that. He was a half bald elderly man, with grey hair, and a grey mustache. He was wearing a white shirt, a dark blue colored suit jacket, a baby blue tie, brown shoes, and beige pants with a black belt._

 _"Where could Loud and McBride be?" He asked, since he couldn't find the boys, it worried him. He became nicer to the two since they helped him get his dream to meet Bill Buck two days ago. He turned to look at the opposite direction of the window Ryker was currently peeking in to think. That gave the 21-year-old the chance to open the window and get inside. He immediately but quietly tried to shut the window, only for the same stray cat he left to jump inside and land on the floor. It ran around the office, catching the attention of the principal as it bumped into several things, including the coat rack. The coat rack started to fall to the floor, only for it to hit the light switch at the same time, causing the room to go dark._

 _"What?! What's going on?!" Principal Huggins shouted, not expecting this sudden events taking place. There was alot of crashing, bumping, and all those sound that you hear when your in this type of situation. Ryker was able to get to the light switch without falling or bumping into anything on the floor. When the lights turned on, he saw the room very messy, Principal Huggins on the floor knocked out with the cat knocked out as well._

 _He gained a deadpanned expression as he asked, "Is the universe going easy on me or something? And what is with this cat?" He went to the two, carried them out of the room before anyone came in said room._

 _Lastly, Ryker was just about to go into Bill Buck's studio. He placed the principal inside his car with Clyde, doing the same thing he did with the boy which was helping him with his injuries, while the cat...it was in his car as well. Ryker decided to keep the cat for now. He went near the studio and started to parkour up the building. He was able to reach the top as he saw vents there. Going through the window was a dead giveaway, especially since Bill Buck would immediately see him once he gets any closer to the window. He opened one of them and started to travel through the vents to find Bill Buck's room. He finally found the room, to see Bill Buck drawing some comic books while a very important comic book was rested beside him. He was an old man with gray hair behind his head(he had no hair on top of his head), and he wore small, round glasses, and had eyebrows that were the same color as his hair. He was wearing a yellow collared shirt, a black leather belt, red suspenders, brown slacks, green socks, and brown shoes._

 _"Those boys and girls really outdone themselves. They should be very proud of their comic," Bill Buck praised the Loud siblings, Clyde, and Principal Huggins for a well done comic. He was going to publish said comic to everyone today, and he was proud about them. He continued to work on his comics._

 _Ryker was about to open the vent that led to the room softly, only for it to fall on the ground, creating a very loud noise. It scared Bill Buck, making him jump. Because of his reaction and his current position, being under his lamp post, he accidentally bumped his head onto said lamp. It knocked him out, which caused Ryker to panic. He may be a kidnapper, but he wasn't heartless._

 _He jumped down and checked on the knocked out comic book writer to see if he was fine. Thankfully, he was, which made him sigh in relief. The illustrator only had a bump on his head, just like the other two...coincidence much? He helped him with his injury while looking up the vent and back to the knocked out man._

 _"This is going to take awhile..." Ryker groaned as he got the comic book that was on Bill Buck's desk, knowing he had to get out of the building unnoticed, while carrying someone and something._

 _Pretty much, the summary of what happened was, he was going to catch the three, only for them to get knocked out on their own for some stupid and coincidental reason, which made Ryker's job much easier._

 **-*FLASHBACK 2 END*-**

"Uhhhhh..." Ryker shook his head, still petting the still comfortable cat on his arms as the flashback ended. He looked at everyone in the room, checking their responses and reactions. The two goons still had no emotion in there faces and they weren't even looking at him. The four people they kidnapped were still squabbling with each other while League tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a response. "Well?"

"Uhhhh...heheh...I think it's better to not say, right guys?" Ryker said getting the attention of the four, also knowing that the three he kidnapped knew what happened as he tried to get 'help' from the them. The three immediately nodded, not wanting to remember those embarrassing memories. Both Lincoln and League raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged, taking their word for it.

"Alright then.. **.Back to topic,** " League nonchalantly said, motioning the two men to do something. They complied and left the room, seeming like they were going to get something.

" _C|n we ||rry th|| |p?!_ "

" _A|||ght! Alr|||t! Je|z._ "

"W-What are you going to do with us? Why are you doing this?" Bill Buck asked, extremely nervous about this situation than before.

" **What are we going to do to you? Why are we doing this?** " The gold and light brown haired man chuckled because of the questions as the two goons came back, with four syringes, a weird device, and...Lincoln and Clyde's comic book. " **Let's just say you don't want to know. Plus, it will spoil the fun.** "

"Why do you have our comic book?" Lincoln asked as another wave of pain hit him, but he steeled his gaze it.

"Cause I need it for something very important later." League answered as the two gave the things they had to League as soon as he motioned them to give it to him. Ryker pushed a rolling table next to League, which he used to place 3 syringes, the device, and the comic book.

" **I think it's a good time we start..** _.our little experiment,_ " He smirked mischievously as he made his way near the four, who had their eyes widened and were shaking in fear.

" _Thi| is |oing to |e 'pun'._ "

" _D|finitely._ "

 _ **"When we heard the word 'experiment', we couldn't just stay quiet anymore. I think Lisa's experiments would have been better than whatever he had planned, to be honest."**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He, Clyde, Principal Huggins, and Bill Buck screamed in pure terror while League watched with a victorious and mischievous smirk as he kept walking to them, completely forgetting something important. Something very very very important. Something that he had to remember for this to go smoothly. Something that would have reassured him that nothing will go wrong. But when he realized and remembered, it was a second too late...

Vroomm~...CRASH!

"LINCOLN!"

* * *

 **And there we go! The very long overdue chapter that was supposed to come out earlier! Finally! But anyways, don't worry. The next chapter will either come out this or next week since I'm almost finished with it. Also, I think I gave ALOT of hints. ALOT of them. I think you know what I'm talking about, and there's gonna be a bunch more of them the next chapter. Also, sorry again if it's kinda rushed and kinda confusing with the people talking, but all will be explained in due time. Anyways, that's all I have to say for this one. See ya later and have a nice day/night everyone! :)**


End file.
